


Second Marshmallow

by fructoseintolerant



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Praise Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fructoseintolerant/pseuds/fructoseintolerant
Summary: The marshmallow test is one of the most famous pieces of social-science research: Put a marshmallow in front of a child, tell them that they can have a second one if they can go 15 minutes without eating the first one, and then leave the room. Whether they're patient enough to double their payout is supposedly indicative of a willpower that will pay dividends down the line, at school and eventually at work.Passing the test is, to many, a promising signal of future success.-The AtlanticJaemin succeed while Renjun tried to. And eventually, they both knew how delicious it was to eat the second marshmallow together.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Second Marshmallow

There was a grown man sitting there, an empty plate on the table in front of him. There was nothing other than the bald and fat middle-aged man in there. The room looked jarringly odd. A set built horribly. Then a researcher came into the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. _“Doing good, Bob?”_

Bob nodded and fixed his collar, a bit tight around his neck. But he managed to breathe and answered, _“I’m good. Today’s has been... great.”_

 _“I’m glad to hear that. Now here’s your marshmallow, Bob,”_ she said, placing exactly one marshmallow in the middle of the plate. Bob looked kind of disappointed at the size. Clearly expecting bigger. _“Remember, if you eat this marshmallow while I’m away, you won’t get the second marshmallow.”_

_“Oh? Alright, alright. I won’t touch it.”_

_“Good. Then I’ll be away for 20 minutes.”_

The researcher smiled, the camera panned to another room. It was a woman this time. Her name tag said ‘Susie’.

_“Hello Susie. Nice to meet you.”_

_“Hi Hello, I’m Susie,”_ the woman said, looking anywhere but the researcher’s eyes. She was clearly searching for the hidden camera in that room. A chuckle was heard afterward. 

_“What’s wrong, Susie? Feeling uncomfortable?”_

_“The opposite,”_ she lied. _“I'm just, excited.”_

 _“Great to hear that,”_ the researcher said, patting her shoulder. She then placed a marshmallow on her plate and repeated what she had said to Bob before. The woman nodded.

Then it changed into the other rooms. The researcher did the same to those grown-ups. Telling them not to eat the marshmallow or else they won’t get another one later on.

The timer started.

The adults in that room went crazy. Some tried to stare at the wall instead of the marshmallow. Some covered the plate with their jacket or coat. Some put their heads on the table, clearly not asleep and simply staring at the marshmallow.

Fifteen minutes left. Bob had taken a bite of his marshmallow. Some put the marshmallow on their mouth and pulled it out right in. Susie stayed put. But conflict written boldly on her face.

Two minutes left. A man already ate his marshmallow. Another man was inspecting his marshmallow. The guy who put his jacket over the plate got curious about his plate and opened the veil that had been barricading him and his marshmallow. He looked ridiculous trying to not eat the marshmallow.

Susie stood up and went away from her table. _“Having a person to sit still for 20 minutes is a torment itself.”_

The time was up. The researcher came in with another marshmallow for those who succeed in not eating their marshmallows. 

The screen glitched and turned black. The whole class groaned. Mr. Suh turned on the light, a few students groaned again from the sudden brightness.

“Sorry guys, I think the experiment tape is too old,” Mr. Suh said, taking out the tape and turning off the tape player. He read the word written on it. “1960. No wonder it lagged too much.”

“But I’m pretty sure you already got the gist. Delaying gratification for more gratification later on. Practicing self-control, et cetera,” he said, already back in front of the class again. He looked around the class before asking his students again. 

“What’s your opinion on this experiment?”

The ambitious students were already raising their hands. They looked around and noticed the other had their hands raised a bit higher. They raised their hands further, as if it would make Mr. Suh picks them.

They looked a lot like the adults in the video. Renjun stifled a laugh.

“Do you find the video funny, Huang Renjun?”

Renjun whipped his head from where he was staring at the book he was reading. The edge of the paper was already bristled from his jittery fingers. “Yes?”

“Do you find the video funny, or let me hear your opinion on the video.”

Renjun found the whole class was staring at him now, expecting an answer. The smart kids had hoped that Renjun wouldn't steal their answer. Renjun wanted to roll his eyes but he didn’t. Intead, he looked down, considering.

“Renjun?”

“I think this experiment is ridiculous.”

Mr. Suh whistled. “And why is that ridiculous?”

“It’s clearly fake. And I can’t find any reason for the adults to act that way when they could just… I don’t know - buy a bag of marshmallows later? This video isn’t relevant,” Renjun said, though rather unsure.

The person sitting in front of him snorted. Renjun glared at his back before going back to Mr. Suh. He found Mr. Suh eyed the kid too before asking one more question.

“Have you ever found yourself in a similar situation before, Renjun?”

“I don’t think I have and I couldn’t imagine the situation happening to me. To be in a room with a marshmallow? Never imagined it.”

Mr. Suh laughed. But the student remained silent.

“Very blunt, Mr. Huang.”

Renjun ducked his head in embarrassment. The page of the book he was in was more bristled by the way he folded and unfolded the tip.

“So what do you think Jaemin? Do you want to add your opinion or do you want to respond to Renjun’s answer?”

Jaemin clicked his fingers and pointed them at Mr. Suh. “I’ll choose the first one.”

Mr. Suh nodded.

“Just like Renjun said, it’s clearly fake; I've seen the original version instead of the parody. It's called Marshmallow Experiment, where children from age ranging from 4 to 5 were asked to stay put for fifteen or so minutes without eating the marshmallows. It was proven that children who succeed on getting the second marshmallow were more successful in life since they had more self control and they knew how to gain more things rather than just… one temporary gratification."

"So, the choices were simple. One treat now or two treats later," Jaemin added. 

"Interesting," Mr. Suh complimented him. Although Renjun couldn't quite see it, he knew that Jaemin must've had that sick smile on his face. Renjun turned his head to the side.

"But I do agree with Renjun. This experiment is ridiculous and can't be the standard to determine the success of those four years olds. But rather the impact of society would determine their likelihood to succeed later on. After all, one simple thing such as eating a marshmallow wouldn't change your future."

"Good, Jaemin! So, tell me… what is your marshmallow, Na Jaemin?"

"Ah, me?"

Curious, Renjun glanced to Jaemin. Like everyone in this class, Renjun, too, wanted to know what would be the honour student's weakness.

"Does a real marshmallow count?" Jaemin said. He chuckled. "I like sweets and I think any addiction would do."

The whole class laughed. Renjun stayed quiet. Jaemin was clearly faking it.

"Huang Renjun! It's your turn for class cleaning duty!" the girls shouted from the door. Giggling as they went away.

Renjun glanced up from where he was cleaning up his desk to the board. Atendee's number 18-21. He's 15.

Renjun scoffed. He slinged his bag around his shoulder and went away. But a hand on his wrist stopped him from going further than his desk. The grip loosened when Renjun glanced down.

"What are you doing, Jaemin?"

"The teacher would be disappointed if he went to a dirty class tomorrow morning."

"So what? Are you going to make me clean it up? It's not even my turn."

Jaemin stood and smiled. Full of teeth. "C'mon, I'll help you."

Renjun sighed and shook Jaemin’s hand off. “If you want to please them so badly - like you always do - you could just do it yourself.”

Jaemin’s smile faltered a bit, lips twitching, and for a moment Renjun could see the angel, Na Jaemin getting upset. It amused Renjun, that somehow he could get under Jaemin’s skin as easily as that. Renjun cocked his head to the side.

“Or are you tired? You’re always welcome to walk home with me, Jaemin.”

Jaemin smiled and shook his head, polite as he rejected the offer. “No thanks.”

Renjun tightened the hold on his bag’s strap. He didn’t say a goodbye as he walked away. He passed by the teacher’s desk and opened the drawer. The attendance book was still there. Renjun figured he could do something to raise his image in front of the teacher. He held the book on his hand as his other hand slid open the door.

As he closed the door, he could see Jaemin took a feather duster and swept the desks. Eyes flitting lightly to Renjun’s glare before smiling. Renjun ignored it and went away. The teacher’s office was on the third floor. He figured he should get going before he missed the evening commute.

Passing the empty classes was a pleasing feeling to him. Hands lightly trails along the window frame, sweeping the dust with his palm. It dirtied his hand a bit. But he quickly dusted it off on his slack when he reached the teacher’s office.

Renjun knocked on the open door. “Good evening.”

A teacher lifted his head from the cubicle. “Oh, Renjun! What is it,” he said as he walked to him. His smile was blinding, but his eyes were tired and dead. Renjun stifled a laugh as he handed Mr. Suh his class’ attendance book.

“You left this in the class, Sir.”

Mr. Suh fixed his posture and took the book from Renjun. Laughing as he rubbed his nape. “Ah, right. I forgot. Thank you, Renjun.”

“No problem, Sir.”

“Please say thanks on my behalf for Jimin and Minjeong for me.”

Renjun pursed his lips into a thin line. But it soon turned into a smile a bit ironically. He chuckled into the floor.

“Wait, they’re the one on cleaning duty today, aren’t they?”

When he looked up again, Renjun was already sporting an innocent smile. “Yes. But unfortunately, they forgot and I had to clean the classroom alone, Sir.”

Mr. Suh frowned. “Really? Well, it seemed that I might have to talk to them. You’re too kind, Renjun. Good job, I’ll make sure to add this to your participation list.”

_Reject first._

“You don’t need to, Sir. I’m not doing this for an extra point.”

Mr. Suh shook his head. _Bait bitten._

“Teachers should be able to appreciate all of their students’ effort no matter how small.”

“Alright, Sir. Thank you. Good evening,” Renjun said, bowing. “I’ll get going now.” Renjun bowed once again and turned away.

“Good evening Renjun!”

Renjun pitied himself. Getting extra points from being a cleaning service. What would his mother say if she knew about this. How embarrassing, how pathetic. He wondered if Mr. Suh gave him the extra point because he felt bad. Five steps in, Renjun turned to Mr. Suh again. “Mr. Suh?”

Mr. Suh hummed.

“I think I found out what my ‘marshmallow’ is.”

“And what is it?”

“[ ]“

Mr. Suh smiled. “I’m glad you get to know yourself better, Renjun.”

Renjun rolled up his school jacket’s sleeve, dark blue against the warm tone of his skin. It was almost 5 pm. Treading his feet against the tiled floor, Renjun speed walked into the stairs, down to the first floor. Initially.

He didn’t know why he suddenly was back to the second floor, face to face with Jaemin, who was startled by the sudden slamming of the door, yet still managed to smile. “Well, hello again, Renjun.”

Renjun sighed and took the broom from Jaemin.This guilt was unnecessary, he thought as he helped Jaemin clean the class. But at least he already got his extra point.

Na Jaemin has got to be faking it all. He was popular, he was smart, he was kind to all. Mary Sue archetype (or Gary Stu?). A failed attempt of a writer to write likeable that turned it into a boring unrealistic character. But honestly, it seemed that Renjun was the only one to think it that way. Every one had no problems being with Jaemin. Surrounded by his laughter and kindness. He was a modern image of young Jesus surrounded by adults in the church, until Mary and Joseph found him.

Renjun shook off the image. He didn’t want to add blasphemy into his long list of sins.

But still, everyone liked Jaemin. He tutored several students, head of the class study committee. He was a student council secretary. Renjun heard he aimed for medical study in the national university. Renjun thought: what a bullshit, but somehow Jaemin suited perfectly into that role. Into that somehow perfect individual. Too perfect.

Topped with his kind personality, something was definitely off. Either he was faking it, or he’ll die within months (since God may take a liking on him too much. He needs another angel in this rotten universe after all).

But now, Renjun didn't think that it was the case.

He had seen enough. Seen or not, Jaemin always acts too kindly. Helping teachers and tutoring students. Volunteering in the local church. Donating the most. Treating the whole class when it was his birthday. Doing not only his job but others. Paying attention to the smallest details of his friends, what they want for birthday, he gave them all. Asking their favorite colours just to match with their style. Sometimes even as far to dye his hair with the said color. Different for every occasion. Renjun had thought that it was a wig. It wasn’t.

If there was someone who couldn’t make it to class, Jaemin would write notes on their behalf and inform the teacher and contact them himself, asking if they’re alright or not. Some students have been absent since weeks ago. A several empty seats in their class looked normal. It was the flu season after all.

So they were all real. Those acts of charity and kindness. A role model of many. A perfect son and son in law in the future. A wish upon the star and wishing well. Na Jaemin was too perfect. His image was too clean and pure for this world. Renjun admired his sincerity. Whilst Renjun wanted to be like him not out of kindness but out of what he had seen Jaemin received in return. Love. Renjun wanted love like Jaemin.

Unconsciously, Renjun started behaving like a good kid he wasn’t. Jaemin must’ve noticed it too. Because Jaemin then took Renjun under his wings.

Renjun had thought it that way for a long time. Until his classmates ditched their cleaning duty again and he was forced to clean the class alone this time. Jaemin had already gone home earlier. Renjun felt used, but today he smiled and took the broom willingly. Remember to be kind and helpful to others.

So he did the others’ jobs. Willingly, or forced. Renjun didn’t know anymore. He was kind with intent. Was that still count?

Renjun finished a bit later than usual. The sky outside was already dark, but Renjun had no problem walking alone in the dark. He already had his fair share of those experiences, to be honest. Literally and metaphorically.

So when he noticed a crouching figure in the dark alley behind the school, he could almost immediately recognize it as Jaemin.

Renjun panned his flashlight to Jaemin’s back. Casting shadows over a lump in front of Jaemin. “Jaemin? Is that you?”

The pink hair had answered it. But all it took was Jaemin’s gravelly voice for Renjun to confirm it.

“Renjun? You’re not home yet?”

Renjun swallowed the lump on his throat. “Cleaning duty.”

Jaemin stood, still back facing Renjun. He stretched his hands and cracked his neck, tired of crouching for a long time. He laughed. “Aren’t you always on your cleaning duty?”

“You noticed?” Renjun looked up, hopeful. He watched as Jaemin turned to face him with his bloody cheeks. It wasn’t his blood. Nor the one on the knife Jaemin held.

“I do. I always noticed a friend.”

Renjun backed away, a step and his back already met the other side of the alley. “Did you kill him, your friend? Why?”

Jaemin tilted his head to the side and stared at Renjun weird. As if Renjun should’ve known the answer already.

“This is my second marshmallow Renjun. Delayed gratification, remember?” Jaemin asked, stepping forward to cup Renjun’s cheek with his bloodied hands. For a second, Renjun forgot about the severed limbs on the ground, too lost in the angel’s glimmering eyes.

“I’m just… so kind, aren’t I?” Jaemin said, his tone lied between a statement and a question. He himself wasn’t so sure. Renjun saw the hesitation on his eyes. “After all of that, this is what I deserved. That way, it’s now even.”

“Yes,” Renjun said. He pulled away from Jaemin’s touch and looked around. Then to the body. Quickly, he helped Jaemin burn the body in the forest near the school. Fire crackling as they stared.

It was silent until Renjun broke it with his soft voice.

“Won’t you give me my second marshmallow?” 

Jaemin asked, “And what is it, Renjun-ah?”

“Praise. Praise me, Jaemin,” Renjun said, breath ragged from the heavy work. “I’ve been good.” Desperate.

Jaemin smiled sweetly and kissed him. It was Renjun’s first kiss, and he was happy about it. “You’re the best. _My_ best.”

The next day, Jaemin showed up with blue hair.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [video](https://youtu.be/jQvBrEEYS20).  
> also, fuck marshmallow test.


End file.
